gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mash-Up
Mash-Up is the eighth episode of ''Glee'''s first season and the eighth episode overall. It premiered on October 21, 2009. Will is approached by Emma and Ken to mash-up two songs together for their wedding and to teach Emma how to dance. However, Ken begins to have trust issues with Will around Emma and subsequently forces the guys on the football team to choose between Glee Club or football. Meanwhile, Finn and Quinn's popularity suffers after getting dethrowned by David Karofsky, and struggle to get it back while Puck and Rachel begin an unexpected relationship that quickly hits a speedbump. The episode was directed by Elodie Keene and written by Ian Brennan. Plot The episode begins with several Glee Club members being threatened with a slushie before it lands in Finn's face. Finn, with Quinn, angrily confront the perpetrator, hockey player Dave Karofsky, who tells them now that they're popularity has waned, they're fair game. Emma and Ken approach Will in the teachers' lounge and tell him that they will be having a private wedding ceremony in Hawaii. Ken has convinced Emma to have a first dance, but they cannot decide on a song. Remembering the mash-up competition a couple of weeks ago. Emma asks Will to mash-up their song choices, I Could Have Danced All Night and Thong Song. They also ask for private dance lessons, particularly for Emma. In the choir room, Quinn voices her concern about their reputation as the "it couple" while the other glee kids worry about getting slushied. Will enters the choir room and gives them their assignment: find a song to mash-up with Bust a Move. After Finn and Puck deny the lead solo for the song, Will takes the reigns and performs Bust a Move with the New Directions. Finn and Quinn visit Emma and ask her for advice on how to be cool. Emma, however, gets distracted by Will passing by, and suggests they wear sunglasses. Emma then advises them that the most important thing is being themselves and anyone who doesn't like it is not worth their time. Emma visits Will after school in one of the classroom in her wedding dress, explaining that her sister got divorced because she did not practice her dance lessons with it on. Will turns on Thong Song and begins to dance provocatively around Emma. The performance ends when Will accidentally trips and Emma falls on top of him with Ken spying on them from outside the classroom. At football practice, Finn gets into a fight with fellow Azimio Adams. Ken comes in and breaks up the fighting and holds a team meeting. Ken tells them to act like a team and informs them that he'll be adding an extra practice on Thursday, which is also when Glee Club rehearsals are held. Ken then gives Finn and Puck an ultimatum: football or Glee Club. Rachel is practicing What a Girl Wants in her bedroom with Puck, before Puck suggests they take a break to make-out. In a voice-over, Puck explains that this situation between him and Rachel started when he was eating Chinese food and watching Schindler's List with his mother and little sister. Puck's mother then asks Puck why he can't date a Jewish girl. That same night, Puck dreams about Rachel and realizes that she is Jewish. It turns out that Rachel is fantasizing about Finn when she and Puck are kissing, and she tells them that she can't be with him unless he's man enough to sing a solo. Taking this to heart, Puck performs Sweet Caroline at the next Glee Club meeting, serenading to Rachel and earning disapproving looks from Finn and Santana. The performance is well-received. Finn and Quinn are walking down the hallway in sunglasses, but are ambushed by the football team with slushies. Azimio warns them that more will come if Finn chooses Glee Club over football. After a segment of Sue's Corner on the local news, Sue is approached by anchorman Rod Remington, who hits on her and asks her out, and a shocked Sue agrees. She and Will perform a swing dance routine to Sing, Sing, Sing (With a Swing), and reveals that she's in love with Rod, and is taking swing dance lessons from Will to impress him. Will notes how happier she has been, and Sue then mentions that Ken is forcing Finn, Puck, Mike, and Matt to choose between Glee Club and football. Will confronts Ken in the boys' locker room about this decision. Will remains oblivious to Ken's motives until Ken reveals that Emma has been pursuing him and is tired of being the "consolation prize" compared to Will, which is why he is forcing the guys to choose to see which of them is the real "consolation prize". Puck and Rachel are walking, arm-in-arm, together down the hallway before Puck gets hit in the face with a slushie by Karofsky. Rachel takes Puck into the bathroom to help him clean up where Puck apologizes for all the times he's thrown slushies at her, realizing the humiliation. He also says that he's going to choose football over Glee Club. Rachel understands and leaves. Will and Emma are at a bridal shop where Emma is trying on a new wedding dress that she feels will be easier to dance in. Will puts on an instrumental version of I Could Have Danced All Night and Emma sings along as the two begin to slow dance with each other. After the dance, Will tells Emma that Ken is making the guys choose between glee and football and asks to wish him luck. The Glee Club is waiting anxiously in the choir room for the guys. When the clock strikes 3:30, Mike, Matt, and (surprisingly) Puck enter the choir room, officially choosing glee over football. However, it turns out that Finn has decided to choose football. Finn approaches Kurt and Rachel in the hallway with a slushie in hand. Kurt challenges Finn to do it, but Finn doesn't feel right doing it. Kurt remarks that Finn is under pressure from the football team and throws the slushie in his own face, and questions Finn if any of the guys on the football team would've done the same. Finn leaves as Kurt is dragged off to the girls' bathroom by Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina. Sue comes by the news station, dressed in a zoot suit, and catches Rod making-out with Andrea Carmichael, his co-anchor. Rod reveals that he didn't think they were exclusive and Sue walks off, embarrassed. Rachel visits Puck, who is watching football practice from the bleachers. She asks if he misses it, and he says he doesn't. Rachel then tells him that she doesn't think their relationship will work out, and Puck realizes that she's in love with Finn. Hurt, Puck tells her that Finn and Quinn are never breaking up because of Quinn's pregnancy. Rachel asks if they can still be friends, but Puck rebuffs and says they never were. Will meets up with Finn on the football field and asks to throw the ball together. Finn says he's not coming back to glee because of the pressue he's under and Will reveals that Finn reminds him the most of himself, and pleads for Finn to make the right decision. Finn goes to meet Ken where he tells him that he doesn't want to choose between glee and football because he thinks it's uncool to have to be forced to choose. Ken tells him that Thursday practice has been cancelled and asks Finn to tell the other guys. Sue walks up to Will and demands the setlist for Sectionals. Sensing her hostility, Will asks if things did not work out with Rod and Sue answers no. She also stops Quinn in the hallway to tell her that she is off the Cheerios indefinitely, leaving her in tears. Will visits Emma in her office and tells her that he can't do the mash-up and Emma says it's because the songs don't go together, alluding to her and Ken's relationship. Before Will leaves, Emma thanks him for the dance lessons. Finn has returned to Glee Club, and gives everyone slushies as a way to say sorry. The club tells everyone that they were unable to find a song to mash with Bust a Move. Seeing Quinn downtrodden, Will asks if she is okay, and she answers that she'll be getting a slushie facial every day now that she's off the Cheerios. Will tells her that it'll be okay because everyone in Glee Club will be there to help her. The Glee Club soon learn that Will has never been hit with a slushie, and, good-naturedly, Will allows them to give him a twelve-slushie facial as a sign of unity. Songs Unreleased Songs *'What a Girl Wants' by Christina Aguilera sung by Rachel Berry. Background Songs *'Flight Of The Bumblebee' by The Swingle Swingers. Background music during the opening slushie scene. *'Sing, Sing, Sing (With a Swing)' by Louis Prima - Danced to by Will and Sue. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Patrick Gallagher as Ken Tanaka *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Gina Hecht as Mrs. Puckerman *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Co-Stars *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael *James Earl III as Azimio Adams Absent Cast Member *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester Trivia *Despite the episode title, there are actually no mash-ups in this episode. *Matthew Morrison submitted this episode to the Emmys for his 2010 bid for Lead Actor in a Comedy Series. *The songs I Could Have Danced All Night and Thong Song were originally going to be a mash-up in this episode, but the idea was scrapped and the two songs were used separately instead. *Mercedes's line, "My weave!" in the opening sequence was ad-libbed by Amber Riley. *When Karofsky slushies Finn, it's revealed that he is a hockey player. However, in subsequent episodes, he is a football player. *This is the first episode in which a character sings two solos in the same episode. *In this episode, Emma first mentions her admiration of Princess Diana, which she later mentions in Dance With Somebody. Errors *After Quinn and Finn have slushies thrown on them by the football team, one of the players walking past them slips on the slushies on the floor and falls over. *When the glee club is waiting for Puck, Finn, Mike, and Matt to come by glee club, they all turn to look at the door. After the camera cuts to the door then back to the glee club, the same clip of them staring is repeated. *During the scene between Finn, Kurt, and Rachel, Kurt's locker is open. When it cuts to Finn, the locker is closed. Quotes Gallery Screen_Shot_2013-10-02_at_8.51.13_PM.png FinnQuinnKarofsky.png FINN & QUINN IN MASH-UP.jpg 13753.jpg Puckrachelmakingout.gifPoor puck.jpg WillEmmaDance.png WillSlushie.png Vlcsnap-784333.png Screen_Shot_2013-10-02_at_9.51.25_PM.png tumblr mmehmjSan51qg2judo1 250.gif tumblr mmehmjSan51qg2judo2 r1 250.gif tumblr mmehmjSan51qg2judo3 r1 250.gif tumblr mmehmjSan51qg2judo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo1 250.gif tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo2 r1 250.gif tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo3 r1 250.gif tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8h14knHiF1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr m8h14knHiF1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr m8h14knHiF1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr m8h14knHiF1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr m8h14knHiF1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr m8h14knHiF1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr m8h14knHiF1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr m8h14knHiF1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr m8ltr7bC8V1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr m8ltr7bC8V1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr m8ltr7bC8V1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr m8ltr7bC8V1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr m8ltr7bC8V1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr m8ltr7bC8V1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr m8ltr7bC8V1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr m8ltr7bC8V1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr m8luw4CceL1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr m8luw4CceL1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr m8luw4CceL1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr m8luw4CceL1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr m8v4bhi8j71ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr m8v4bhi8j71ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr m8v4bhi8j71ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr m8v4bhi8j71ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr m8v4bhi8j71ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr m8v4bhi8j71ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr m8v4bhi8j71ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr m8v4bhi8j71ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr m8vb4aVlyP1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr m8vb4aVlyP1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr m8vb4aVlyP1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr m8vb4aVlyP1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr m8vb4aVlyP1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr m8vb4aVlyP1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr m8vb4aVlyP1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr m8vb4aVlyP1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_mubkjhdY9O1r2fzqbo1_250.gif tumblr_mubkjhdY9O1r2fzqbo2_250.gif tumblr_mubkjhdY9O1r2fzqbo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mubkjhdY9O1r2fzqbo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mubkjhdY9O1r2fzqbo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mubkjhdY9O1r2fzqbo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mubkjhdY9O1r2fzqbo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mubkjhdY9O1r2fzqbo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mybpelL4wm1s3ruepo1_250.gif tumblr_mybpelL4wm1s3ruepo2_250.gif 1x08-FinnWill.png tumblr_minm7lRs9Y1r62qa7o4_250km1.gif tumblr_minm7lRs9Y1r62qa7o2_250km2.gif tumblr_minm7lRs9Y1r62qa7o1_250km3.gif tumblr_minm7lRs9Y1r62qa7o5_250km5.gif tumblr_mipvxc8Jyo1rorqk0o2_250.gif tumblr_mipvxc8Jyo1rorqk0o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mipvxc8Jyo1rorqk0o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mipvxc8Jyo1rorqk0o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n358o0gh3q1qhfu86o1_250.gif tumblr_mv4dubjvzi1qhfu86o2_250.gif tumblr_mv4dubjvzi1qhfu86o4_250.gif tumblr_mv4dubjvzi1qhfu86o3_250.gif tumblr_mv4dubjvzi1qhfu86o1_250.gif tumblr_lpyzrjwc6N1qj6t96o4_250.gif tumblr_lpyzrjwc6N1qj6t96o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_lpyzrjwc6N1qj6t96o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_lpyzrjwc6N1qj6t96o2_250.gif tumblr_lpyzrjwc6N1qj6t96o3_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes